Independent
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: They had never seen Numbers VIII and XIII until one day they actually showed up to explain. Roxas didn't need Sora and wasn't about to return any time soon. AkuRoku, yaoi, fluff, mentions of MPreg


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so I'm not making money from this story and it is purely for fun that I wrote it.

A/N: Not my first KH fanfic…but the first one I'm going to post on . Expect more. I always kind of had this roaming in my mind for a while now, just now finally put it on page. I hope y'all like it!

_**INDEPENDENT**_

It was truly finally over.

Years had passed since Kingdom Hearts had finished and now it was just a passing memory in everyone's minds. Kairi seemed to have completely forgotten back then, just going on with her life with Namine inside her and not speaking of the time of Kingdom Hearts. Riku remembered, of course he did, but he and Sora hardly spoke of it. They remembered together, much more than what Kairi remembered, but they kept it between the two of them.

Sometimes, late at night, they lay in bed with sweet whispers of the past to each other. Asking questions that never really got answered, even in the end.

What had happened to Sora's Nobody?

If there was XIII members in the Organization…how was it that they had never come across members XIII and VIII?

Sora had never seen them, and Riku had only heard of them. Normally this wouldn't have sent up warning signs to both of them, but after so many years of peace without any mention of Kingdom Hearts or the Organization—they dared to hope that things had returned to normal.

Until one day when a dark sphere appeared on the beach before the three of them.

Sora and Riku were already on the defense as soon as they recognized the portal, pushing Kairi behind them as two uniformed Organization members stepped out of it.

Not much could be seen of the two since they were wearing the Organization uniform that consisted of a hooded trench, black gloves, pants, and boots. Not an inch of skin showed as they stood before the two boys. The only difference that was noticeable was the fact that one was much taller than the other.

Sora didn't wait at all in summoning the Keyblade. After years of no use the Keyblade happily returned to its owner, someone who thought he wouldn't ever see the sword ever again. It felt warm and heavy in his hands and years of battle after battle in the time of Kingdom Hearts came back to Sora, making him confident.

He lost that confidence completely when the smaller of the two stepped forward, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion just as easily as Sora had summoned the Kingdom Key.

"I wouldn't be doing that, small dude." The taller Nobody spoke, reaching up almost lazily to its hood to reveal a tall read headed man. His long red hair practically glowing in the bright sun, pale skin, and the greenest pair of eyes that Sora had ever seen. They were almost cat-like in appearance.

The most noticeable feature about him, though, had to be the small upside down triangles on each of his pale cheeks that just seemed to stand out, draw attention to him and his face.

"Lower the Keyblade, we're not here to fight." He said, smirking almost cruelly at the three humans.

As if to prove his point the smaller Nobody held up Oathkeeper and Oblivion, crossing them in front of him and allowed them to dissolve from his hands.

Sora slowly lowered his Keyblade, noticing that Riku wasn't doing the same. "Why did you come here then?"

"To thank you." The smaller one finally spoke up, reaching up to take off his hood.

All at once Sora felt as if all the air in his lungs had left him, causing him to gasp to try to catch his breath. Before him was a young boy, possibly around Sora's own age, that looked almost exactly like him in face and eyes. The only difference between them it seemed was the other Nobody's bright blonde hair that stuck up and off to the side. Other than that they could have been twins.

Sora heard the clank of Riku's Keyblade as it fell from his hand and to the ground.

The Nobody turned his cerulean blue eyes to slowly blink at Riku, a smirk appearing on his face, Sora's face. "Hello, I am Roxas, the Key of Destiny. Number XIII of the Organization…Nobody to Sora."

"I'm Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Number VIII of the Organization and Nobody to Lea. Got it memorized?" The red head supplied, moving closer to drape an arm around Roxas and lightly tapping his temple. His cold green eyes surveyed everyone before them.

"I-I'm Sora…" Sora stuttered out, moving unconsciously closer to Roxas and completely surprised when the boy quickly moved away to stand slightly behind Axel.

"Don't touch me; I don't want to take any chances." Roxas gave a nervous smile, "We just came here to thank you for defeating the Organization and be on our way."

"Why?" Riku suddenly spoke, his voice hard and cold as he moved to be closer to Sora. "Why after all this time do you just decide to come back? Why don't you want to join with Sora? He is you."

"Wrong, pretty boy." Axel sneered, a cruel laugh on his lips.

"Axel, play nice with the children." Roxas scolded, coming to stand at his side. "You are very hard to locate, Sora, it took us this long to find you and gather enough energy to create a portal to you. We're not as powerful as we once were, since Kingdom Hearts is no longer."

"Can't even summon the Assassins or the Samurai anymore." Axel scoffed.

"What about--?"

"Becoming Sora?" Roxas supplied, "No thank you, I'm fine without him."

"But your heart!" Sora suddenly shouted, completely confused.

"I've found it." Roxas whispered causing a hush to surround other four gathered. "The Organization was obsessed with finding their somebody's, to get their hearts back. They were convinced that we Nobody's didn't have a heart—but we do."

"We just had to find it." Axel finally gave a smile, even though it was directed towards Roxas, who quickly lowered his head to hide a blush.

"Nobody's do have hearts, we have feelings and souls." Roxas quickly tried to hide the red coloring no his tanned skin by continuing on to the subject. "We fall in love, that's where our hearts are. I don't need Sora, or his heart, because I found my own."

Completely stunned into silence, Sora watched as Roxas and Axel glanced at each other ever so often, a gentle smile on their faces.

"That's why we didn't come across of you." Riku spoke up, awe in his voice, "Because you left the Organization, didn't you."

It was Axel who answered, "Yep. Caught Roxas just as he was leaving and went with him. A Nobody's heart is with the one we love, Roxas and I found that out. The Organization didn't take too kindly to deserters, so they kept trying to hunt us down and kill us. Had to keep a low key, got it memorized?"

"When you defeated Kingdom Hearts and the Organization we could finally breathe easily and settle down." Roxas gave Sora a small smile.

"Start a family."

"Axel, that's humanly impossible."

"A man can dream can't he?" Axel asked, suddenly being all hands and arms and surrounding Roxas in a tight embrace, "Just imagine a cute little preggers Roxas? You'd be so cute!"

"I thank god every day that I'm a boy and can't have children."

"Hey! Xion had to have given you something, right?" Axel added, moving his hands to rub at Roxas' stomach.

Roxas could only roll his bright eyes and turn to Sora, Riku, and Kairi; completely ignoring the sweet word Axel was whispering into his neck while drawing little figures on his tummy.

"We're not like Namine and the other Nobody's." Roxas stated, "We can life independent of our Somebody's and we intend to. We just wanted to come say thank you for getting the Organization off our backs."

"And to let you know we're still out there." Axel chimed in, a Cheshire cat grin appearing on his pale features. "Figured you'd be wondering what happened to VIII and XIII, huh?"

And with that as their last statement the two Nobody's made another portal and disappeared from the trio's life, assumedly forever. They didn't stay to see how they had effected the three teens. They had no clue that because of that short little visit and story that they had given Riku enough courage to finally date Sora. They didn't know that they had given Kairi more motivation to get to know Namine.

They didn't know how they had changed the three's life forever, for the better.

Although, many years later, after all was said and done Riku and Sora went on a vacation. They had been outside a café just enjoying each others company, something that they had learned from Roxas and Axel, when they saw something that made both of them drop their cups.

A small boy ran past them, hair tinted red as he ran past them. It was styled much like Roxas' hair had been, even though it was about as red as Axel's had been. He had pale skin and a mischievous grin already in place, oblivious to the heart attacks he was giving the two older men as he glanced at them before running past. One eye had been a bright cerulean blue, the other a sharp cat-eye green.

"Momma!" The boy shouted, running out of sight.

Sora could have sworn he had heard the voice of his Nobody laughing in the distance.


End file.
